7th gradestuck
by lolchick44
Summary: Saul and his friends are trying to make it through 7th grade alive, his 2 best friends are right beside him through it all. But what happens when Kyle's dad sinks further into debt and kyle has no where to turn. Rated T for the language of the teen's parents.
1. Kyle the best friend

I am Saul Cassidy, I'm 13 years old and in the 7th grade. i'm probably the smartest in my class, i don't know, they say i am. My best friend is Kyle... He doesn't sleep much (i know because i've had sleep overs before...) and he has anger issues and ADHD so he doesn't really sit still and sometimes yells at the teacher. I live with your dad and 5 moms in Utah. My dad is a polygamist, which I don't get. My dad is rich so rich he was able to by a house big enough so each of My 4 siblings and I have a separate room on separate floors. My dad doesn't really care about how many friends I have in fact he doesn't even really care about me at all. My moms are usually out partying so me and my siblings have the house to ourselves a lot. My other friend, who I wish was more than a friend, is Felicity. Felicity comes from Mexico, she's really nice and loves to swim. Her parents are rich and they have a big house with a HUGE pool. She was the star of the elementary swim team. I have a few enemies, there's Erik, Vicky, and Evan, Erik is just a big jerk to everyone. Vicky is mean to a kid named Tyler and she is also a huge *censored because wigglers might read*. Evan likes this girl who I sorta have a crush on.  
"Saul, Stop Daydreaming And Pay Attention," Kayla told me. She's the oldest in our grade and she treats me like a younger sibling. She helps me with computer designs because I'm not that creative. Kayla is an only child and lives with her mom. Her parents got divorced when she was 8. Her mom is a fashion designer and Kayla has picked up on it too, she gives Kyle clothes sometimes because, well, Kyle lives with his dad and his dad doesn't have a job. Kayla also helps me with the people that pick on Kyle.  
"Have you theen Kyle?" I ask Kayla. I have a lisp so anytime I say something it sounds really funny.  
"No Have You?" Kayla replies. Kayla gets a worried look on her face.  
"After clath letth go lookiing for hiim." I tell her. I look at the seat next to me, No Kyle isn't here yet, and class is almost over. I sit listening to the rest of the lecture.  
"Where Could He Be?" Kayla asks worried. We both hear muffled screams coming from the bathroom.  
"Waiit out here," I tell Kayla. I walk into the bathroom and see two boys giving Kyle swirlies... and in the worst toilet in the school. Its Evan and one of his friends, I see Tyler and Gale standing nearby. Tyler has to use crutches so his best friend Gale helps him out and carries his books for him. Gale is Jamaican and moved here when he was 9 he has dreadlocks which I find disgusting. He's also the tallest and most intimidating boy in school. Tyler moved here from NYC and he has a lot of Irish in him. He has the red hair and freckles to prove it. "Gale can I get thome help?" I ask him. Gale sets down Tyler's books and walks over to me.  
"WhAt YeAh NeEd BrO?" He asks. He helps us a lot with Kyle's bullies.  
"Jutht thcare them off." I tell him. He walks over to them and pops his knuckles "YoU bEtTeR sToP bEaTiNg Up My BrO, oR i'Ll BeAt Up YoU." He says. They turn around and look up at him. Even though the guy wears a purple shirt he's scary. The boys just run off leaving Kyle on the ground.  
"Thanks Gale." Kyle says. Kyle is short, really short. He's only 4'11" while that seems short he's not even the shortest. The shortest boy is Tyler who is 4'10" and the shortest girl is Nacy, she's 4'8".  
THUD. "Gale, uh, help?" Tyler stuterd. I look over and see that Tyler had slid and was now on the ground. Gale walked over and helped Tyler get up and get his crutches back.  
Me and Kyle go ahead and walk out. Kayla pulls a towel out of her backpack. "You didn't have to do that... I was fine."  
"Ofcorthe you were," I say sarcastically. I notice Kyle has on one of his older outfits even though Kayla got him a few new outfits just a few days ago.  
"Where's That Outfit I Got You, You Said You Were Going To Wear It." Kayla asked.  
"Dad..." Kyle said, and that was all he needed to say. I know that means that his dad sold it to pay of debt. His dad has done this plenty of times before.  
"We Better Get To Class," Kayla said. The bell rang as soon as she said that.


	2. Nacy and a party

Lunch.. its a crazy time for my small group. Normally at the table there are 7 of us. Some times 8 depending on if Terry pops in. Terry, now that's a sore subject for Kyle. When they were little they liked eachother, but that was when Kyle was the tallest kid in class. Terry is blind but she's nice, Kyle helps her in class and with her homework. Terry is only 2 inches taller than Kyle but she makes a big deal out of it. So the table is arranged like this Me and Tyler sit closest to the trash cans. The table is shaped like a square sitting two on each side. On the right of me is Kyle and Some times Terry. To the left of tyler is Gale and Felicity. Across from me is Kayla and across from Tyler is Amy. Oh yeah forgot to explian Amy.

Amy Macer is pretty cool. She has a thick mid-eastern accent that she picked up from her parents dig sites. Her parents where archaeologists and they traveled a lot. Amy is really nice but Evan try's his best to impress her so much it makes me mad. Well not like i'm not mad any other time. i'm slightly bi-polar, but what's the big deal about that. Except for the fact sometimes I get angry or sad or something for no reason but whatever. Kyle is just sitting there eating a hamburger from mc Donald's which is where he gets about every meal that he has. He skips breakfast... This usually results in him passing out during gym class. P.E. Class holds some fond memories. Mostly of getting nailed by dodge balls and Kyle passing out and getting about 5 concussions so far this year. Allot of kids go to the nurse... Mostly because of Evan's dead accuracy and strength. I remember one time in particular.

* * *

"Kyle, Amy, Gale, Saul, Felicity, Kayla, Jack, and Jo you're on one team," the gym teacher said. This was My usual team. "Erik, Evan, Vicky, Nancy, Terry, Ross, Dove, and Tyler, you're on the other." This was a harsh day because Tyler had to play. Our teams got into position and the balls were put in the center of the court. The whistle blows and we're off running. Tyler is sitting in the back; I do him a favor an toss a ball at his leg, not hard though.

"Saul Over Here!" Kayla yells. She tosses me a ball as i am one of the best throwers on our team, everyone says so. Evan tosses a ball and hits Jo square in the face. She hits the ground hard. "Not Cool Man!"

"Giive me a ball," I say.

"Dude I Haven't Got To Throw One," Kayla Complains

"JU2T GIIVE ME A BALL!" I started to get angry. She gives me it and i toss fast and it hits Erik in the gut. Erik falls backwards winded. Next i nail Ross and Dove, while Jack gets hit in the shoulder by one of Evan's ball shaped bullets.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Kyle gets hit by 3 at once. Hits the ground hard and doesn't get up. The coach blows a whistle. "Stop!" My team rushes over to Kyle. He's Ko'ed and missing a tooth.

"WoW.. tHeY tEaMeD uP oN hIm," Gale says. Terry runs over almost bumping into us.

"1s h3 ok4y?" Terry asks.

"He's Ko'ed And One Of His Teeth Fell Out." Kayla replies.

"Som3 on3 n33ds to t4k3 h1m to th3 nurs3," Terry says nervously.

"I'lL tAkE hIm." Gale says. Gale is the only one that is strong enough other than Evan. But Evan doesn't seem to care.

"Saul go with them." The choach says.

"Okay." I say. Gale picks up Kyle and we start walking to the nurse's office. Tyler needed to go to so he just fallows and i carry his and Kyle's books.

"Thanks for getting me out," Tyler says

"No problem Ty." I call him Ty becuase to me it sounds cool. Once I get to the nurses office I just sit there for a minute since I needed to get my alergy medican.

"What happend to Kyle?" The nurse asks

"He got nailed in the face by 3 dodge balls at the same time," Tyler says.

"Oh.." the Nurse says

"You gonna call his parents?" Tyler asks

"His dad is probably busy," The nurse asks. I know the nurse is kyle's aunt.

"HiS mOm?" Gale asks

"She- he'll tell you if he feels like it.." The nurse says.

* * *

Lunch conversations are weird. Today it started with Kyle talking about The one time he rode his bike down a hill and ended up in a hospital, and ended up with..

"Whaleth? How did we go from Kyle'th bike athident to whaleth?" I asked.

"Hm.. This Might Take Some Back Tracking," Kayla said.

"So it started with me talking about my bike crash," Kyle said.

"Then I started talking about a dig my parents had where i got hurt," Amy said.

"Then.. i started talking about, uh, the time i, uh, found a dog burried in my yard," Tyler said.

"th3n 1 st4rt3d t4lk1ng 4bout my old s3rv1c3 dog," Terry said.

"Then I th'tarted talkiing about the tiime my dad hiit a dog wiith a liimo," I said.

"Then I Started Talking About My Pet Fish," Kayla said.

"ThEn I sTaRtEd TaLkInG aBoUt A bEtA fIsH i UsEd To HaVe," Gale said.

"T)(en i started talking about W)(ales!" Felicty said.

"Well Thats Intresting..." Kayla said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What did ever happen to your service dog Terry?" Kyle asked.

"h3ck 1f 1 know 1 c4n't s33! 4ll 1 know 1s 1 h34rd th3 sound of t13rs 4nd th4ts 1t!" Terry said.

"We Should Get To Class," Kayla said, and as usual the bell rung after she said that.

* * *

At home I usually go up to my room and get on my computer. Well after doing my homework anyways.

"SAUL! GET DOWN HERE ITS TIME FOR DINNER!" Casey yelled. Casey is one of my 4 siblings. She's the oldest and she basicly takes care of me and my other siblings.

"Coming," I yelled.

"Hey Saul." Nacy said. Oh yeah I forgot to mention.. Nacy is my sister.. she was wearing her beloved blue cat hat.

"Yo Saul," Dan said. Dan is the second oldest. Nacy is the youngest, then me, then mark, Dan, and Casey. I never liked mark, but my other siblings are okay.

"So whats for dinner Casey?" Mark asked.

"Fried chicken," Casey said. She set it on the table.

Nacy's phone went off, the ChumChat tone, some one's trying to chat with her. Mine went off too. It was Terry, she had opened a memo on the class board.

-gummyChancler [GC] Opened a memo on: 7th grade troubles at 5:43pm-

GC: H3llo my f3llow cl4ss m4t3s! 1 would l1k3 to 1nfrom you th4t 1 w1ll b3 h4v1ng 4 p4rty on Fr1d4y. 3v3ry on3 1s 1nv1t3d so no m4tt3r who you 4r3 f33l fr33 to com3.

-cancerGuy [CG] responded to this memo at 5:44pm-

CG: DAD SAID I COULD COME, NICE IDEA FOR A MEMO TO ALERT EVERYONE.

GC: Th4nk you kyl3.

-artisticCat [AC] responded to this memo at 5:45pm-

AC: :33 I'll be there Terry!

GC: gr34t!

-twistedApple [TA] responded to this memo at 5:46pm-

TA: II'll bee there.

GC: Wh4t2 w1th th3 b33 pun :?

TA: What2 wiith the leet2peak?

GC: To sh4y.

TA: Ju2t got u2ed two my dad makiing them. You know he'2 crazy.

GC: Yeah.

-greatArtist [GA] responded to this memo at 5:48pm-

GA: Just Here To Inform You That My Mother Said I May Come, And Kyle, My Mom Would Like To Talk To Your Dad About Something Sometime.

CG: OKAY I'LL TELL HIM.

I stoped replying after that. What Could Kayla's mom want?


End file.
